


It's About Time

by HerTrueOTP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Not Good, Old Adrien, Old Age, Old Marinette, Oneshot, every good charector is rather dead or in an old peoples home?, friends to bestfriends, its 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerTrueOTP/pseuds/HerTrueOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was told to never reveal her identity. So she kept it a secret from her Partner and the whole of Paris<br/>But finally, she has decided that it is about time she told someone.</p><p>                                                                   However, it may be 81 years too late for that?</p><p> </p><p>                                         (How Miraculous Ladybug Will End If We Don't Get a Reveal In Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

 

When Marinette became Ladybug, protector and saviour of Paris, at the young age of thirteen. Her Kawami, Tikki, gave her one piece of advice. Keep your identity secret; No one must know. Not even her partner and best friend Chat Noir. So, through every hardship and fight Ladybug never revealed her identity to Paris or her good friend.

However, one may argue that she took the friendly piece of advice… a tad too far?

 

At the “young” age of 94 Ladybug, saviour and protector of Paris, made the tough decision to reveal her secret identity to her best friend and partner Chat Noir. Over the past 81 years Ladybug and Chat have really matured together and formed a better, stronger friendship.

Late nights watching Antiques Roadshow together ~~through Parisians windows~~ , had formed a friendship like non other. Before they were good friends. But after attending a Jagged Stones remembrance concert together for chats 60th. A new bond was made and both their friendship and their dancing improved drastically over night.

 

They had always been great fighters, in time with each other through combat with every Akuma, big or small. But with the new addiction of Ladybugs LadyCane and Chats Super Hearing, they were truly a sight to witness.No one even noticed that Chats “Super Hearing” was just a hearing aid required from old age and Ladybugs “LadyCane” a simple walking stick, necessary from one too many backflips at the delicate age of 90.

 

But although they may no longer be Paris's teenage superhero icons. At the age of 94 they can still kick some serious bad guy ass, even if they have to take multiple bathroom breaks through battles. 

 

But today was the day. Marinette finally felt that her and Chat were close enough to begin the big reveal.

 

**\---0o0---**

 

“L- **PEE** , you ready for patrol” Chats familiar low voice asked from behind her.

 

“Chat I told you not to call me that anymore, it was an accident! I’m not a spring chicken anymore, so when I gotta go. I GOTTA GO”

 

“You know I’m kidding bugaboo” Chat said, adjusting his hearing aid as he spoke. The subject of age wasn’t a big issue between the two. Both understood that they weren’t 16 anymore. But that didn’t stop them from jumping around the rooftops of Paris till 2Am.

 

“Actually chat, before we begin patrol, I want to tell you something” Ladybug announced, she watched the confusion bloom across his face whilst he continues to fiddle with his right ear.

“Okay? Go for it”

Marinette took a deep breath, she couldn’t believe she is actually doing this! After 81 years of hiding half of herself from everyone including her Parents, God bless their souls. She could finally ‘ _Let the cat out of the bag’_.

 

“Hellooooo Love bug? Could you please tell me before we die of old age” Chat laughed a claw still stationed on his right ear.

 

“Right. Well, um you see, Chat. I would like to announce my identity.”

Chat opened his mouth but Ladybug was too quick for his protests

 

“I know you have wanted this for a while and it is indefinitely my fault that we have had to wait 81 years to know each other’s names. But I believe now is the right time” She breathed out in a clump of rushed panic.

 

Chats face didn’t quite react the way Marinette expected. She predicted him mocking her and jumping up and down with glee. Maybe he would say some cheesy pun whilst wearing the trademark Chat Noir Grin?

But instead he stood before her slowly nodding with an agitated expression painted across his face, his right hand now franticly twisting and prodding his ear.

 

“I’m…I’m Marinette” Marinette Breathed out so softly it was almost a whisper. Her eyes glossy with hope and excitement searched chats for some kind of reaction.

But he simply stood there with the shrubbery amongst the two super hero’s, scratching his ear in annoyance.

 

“I’m Really sorry LB but-”

Ladybug didn’t have to listen much after that. His evident disappoint with her identity made her heart feel pain that it hadn’t experienced since Adrien and Chloe started dating at the end of middle school.

 

“-Your gonna have to say that a little louder for me”

 

_Wait. What?!?!_

 

“Oh…OH! **OH THANK GOD**. Yeah um no problem.” Marinette expressed with relief.

 

“My real name is Marinette Dupan Cheng. The girl who helped once during the Evillistrator Akuma attack in middle school that one time.”

 

“Ugghh I still can’t hear you bug! A little louder.” Chat said as he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. Both his hands now glued to either ear, twisting in a frenzy at his ears like lightbulbs being screwed into a lamp.

 

“I   AM  M A R I N E T T E” Marinette articulated very slowly, making sure to over exaggerate every letter and sound.

_Still No Reaction_

 

“Just one more time Bugaboo I promise.” Chat dejectedly sighed, his hands forcefully still attacking both ears through gritted teeth.

With one deep breath Marinette shouted as loud as her elderly body aloud her too

 

**“FOR GODS SAKE CHAT HOW MANY TIMES! I AM MARINETTE. LADBUG HERORINE OF PARIS IS MARINETTE FRIKIN DUPAN CHENG. YOU GOT THAT CAT BOY!”**

 

_Oh Shit_

 

“Loud and clear” Chat uttered, his face frozen with shock. His hand falling from his ears sheepishly trying to close his gaping mouth .

 

**\---0o0---**

 

So that was how Marinette, protector and saviour of Paris, Revealed her identity to her best friend and the whole of Paris in one night at the age of 94 ….

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Its 1AM and I thought of this whilst trying to sleep.  
> So Um enjoy??? Its not meant to be good. I bet there are a million and one mistakes :D  
> I think its funny... However I may disagree with that once I get 8 hours sleep and a Starbucks
> 
> (Also am I the only one who needs fan art of old Marinette and Old Adrien?? ... Fuel My Addiction)


End file.
